Kinetic/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs *2010-07-19 - Say Ewww - There's an Anti Mutant Riot. Captain America appears to calm it with Avenger back up. Things take a turn for the worse when Toad appears...and licks She-Hulk. Ewww. * 2010-07-28 - I CAN'T HEAR YOU - Four supervillains try to attack Stark Industries. Two superheroes and two unsuspecting teens are there to stop them and one is badly injured. *2010-08-12 - Alert! Captain America Attacks! - For some strange reason Captain America attacks the Avenger's Mansion, but soon it is revealed that not all is as it seems. *2010-08-16 - Wrong Time, Wrong Place - Kinetic and Pete Wisdom stop a slaughter before it can occur and Jeremy tries to save a mutant from her pimp. *2010-08-24 - Space Adventures: Crash Lessons - A strange space ship crashes into the Hudson River and the Avengers are called into backup S.H.I.E.L.D. Just what are they supposed to do anyway? (DB: 2010-08-24 - Conspiracy?!) *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: The Fantastic 4 aren't so Fantastic - The Fantastic 4 attack a secret database of SHIELD, and the while short on staff, the Avengers are called in to help cover things up. What are the Avengers, SHIELD's personal bus boys?! *Marvel: 2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: Unannounced Visit - Going into space, the Avengers are determined to rescue the Fantastic Four and teach the Skrull a lesson they won't soon forget. *2010-08-28 - Space Adventures: Unannounced Visit - Visiting the Baxter Building, the Avengers decide to put a world of hurt on the impostors. *2010-08-29 - Space Adventures: First Flight and Boom Presents - Going into space, the Avengers are determined to rescue the Fantastic Four and teach the Skrull a lesson they won't soon forget. (MRM: 2010-08-29 - Aliens Are Real & MTV: 2010-08-30 - The F4 Were Impostors) *2010-09-07 - Captain Jono-Verse - A cosmic terror arrives on Earth and things look grim until something unexpected happens... *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: Into the Fire - T'Challa's eventful first day as an Avenger is strange for more than just him. *2010-10-08 - To Stark International: Heart Failure and Comrades - After fighting the Mandarin, Iron Man is in danger! The Avengers come to the rescue, and stop the Mandarin's evil plans. The cost? An Iron Man suit and revealing Tony Stark's heart condition to the world. (MTV: 2010-10-09 - Tony Stark Alive but Dying!) *2010-10-10 - Crazy and Creepy - Ethan just wants to take a shower but gets a late night visit from a crazy Tony. *2010-10-21 - Would be Bombing - The Brotherhood attempts to bomb the campaign headquarters of Councilman Kelly, and are foiled by not only the Avengers, but one of their own. *2010-10-21 - Offering Help, Rejected - Kinetic speaks to Quicksilver in the hospital. *2010-12-17 - Avengers & X-Men Align - The Avengers and X-Men meet to officially recognize an alliance between the two. Sometimes it gets a little awkward, but in the end, everyone is human, right? *2011-01-08 - Oops? Stark Did it Again! - A sonic boom rocks the Avenger's Mansion and Stark ends up biting off more than he can chew in Pepper Potts' feelings.